Cody (Fanon, SML)/Soupywolf5
Category:Soupywolf5 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Summary Cody is an 11 year old Magikoopa/Koopa raised by humans. He spends most of his time At Bowser Junior's house or inventing futuristic technology. Despite only being in 2nd grade Cody is actually the 3rd smartest person in the world. Statistics Tier: 8-C, 'Likely '''High 6-A | 8-C '''Likely '''High 6-A, '''Possibly '''Higher | 8-C, '''Likely '''High 6-A, '''Possibly '''Higher | 8-C, '''Likely '''High 6-A, Low 2-C '''via the past machine '''Name: '''Cody Nutkiss '''Origin: '''SuperMarioLogan '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''11 '''Classification: '''Magikoopa/Koopa '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Is apparently the same species as Bowser who is 300 years old), Magic, Teleportation (Teleported numerous times when he cut Joseph in half, and whenever Joseph knocks on Bowser Juniors door), Clairvoyance (Always knew when Joseph knocked on Bowser Juniors door), Underwater Breathing (Type 2 Left a submarine at the bottom of the ocean and went to a red lobster to get information and eat biscuits without a suit), Immortality (Type 2 Survived with his head cut off for several minutes and was somehow able to talk), Probability Manipulation (When he went bowling he got a strike every time no matter how he threw the ball even when it should have been impossible) Toon Force, Inorganic Physiology (His insides are a mix of cotton and flesh, was born without a reflection), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Plot Manipulation (Sort of changed how one of his machines work to forward the plot of a video, Changed the SML question to make a point, Used the Magical Button to get a button to bring Bowser Junior back to life despite this likely breaking the rules of the button), Resurrection (Death doesn't matter to any SML character as they come back to life shortly after, and even if they were to die permanently they would just wind up in hell where they could just leave through the fire escape), Size Manipulation (Made Joseph small enough to fit inside Bowser Junior's intestines), Vehicular Mastery (Participated in and won in a Mario-Kart style Go-Kart Race), Time Manipulation, and Time Stop with the remote (Can freeze, reverse, and accelerate time for the whole world or just one person), Limited Flight (Can hover a few feet off the ground), Life Manipulation (Brought a wooden puppet to life), Weapon Mastery (Somewhat learned how to wield a light-saber almost immediately after getting one), Wish Granting with the burger (The burger grants a wish to anyone who takes a bite out of it and the bite doesn't have to be swallowed) '| '''Same as before, plus Transformation (Can turn into anything including people) '| 'Same as before minus Transformation, plus Transmutation (Shoots lasers from his eyes that turn people into popcorn), Duplication (Can clone himself a seemingly indefinite number of times) '| 'Same as before, Transmutation via Aqua-Morph (Turns targets into sea creatures that can breathe on land), Summoning, and Acausality (Type 1) via the Past Machine (Brings things from the past without altering history in any way), Empathic Manipulation via Love Potion (Causes whoever was injected with it to fall desperately in love with whoever they first see) 'Attack Potency: Building level '(Can harm Bowser Junior), Likely '''Multi-Continent level | Building level, '''Likely '''Multi-Continent level, '''Possibly '''Higher '(Unknown if he is physically any stronger) '''| Building level, '''Likely '''Multi-Continent level, '''Possibly '''Higher | Building level, '''Likely '''Multi-continent level physically Universe level+ 'with the past machine (Can Summon the Big-Bang) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Ran from his house to Bowser Juniors house in a tenth of a second going mach 486.2) with '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''reactions (Could drive a kart that was just as fast if not faster than Bowser Jr's which was fast enough to dodge lightning from a short distance) '| Massively Hypersonic, with Massively Hypersonic+ '''reactions, Possibly higher (unknown if he is any faster) | Massively Hypersonic', with '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''reactions, Possibly Higher '| Massively Hypersonic', with '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''reactions, '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''with Go-Kart (Just as fast if not faster than Bowser Junior's kart which was able to dodge lightning) 'Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Comparable to Bowser Junior who lifted a full grown man several feet off the ground an average man now weighing around 85 kilograms) '''Striking Strength: Building class, Likely Multi-Continent class | Building class, '''Likely '''Multi-Continent class, '''Possibly '''Higher | Building class, '''Likely '''Multi-Continent class, '''Possibly '''Higher | Building class, '''Likely '''Multi-Continent class Durability: Building level '''(Can take hits from Bowser Junior), Likely '''Multi-Continent level | Building level, '''Likely '''Multi-Continent level, '''Possibly '''Higher | Building level, '''Likely '''Multi-Continent level, '''Possibly '''Higher | Building level, '''Likely '''Multi-Continent level Stamina: High (Survived drinking an amount of energy drinks that killed Bowser Jr. and ran around the earth multiple times) Range: Standard melee range with physical attacks, Extended melee range with magic, Kilometers with teleportation | Standard Equipment: * The Past Machine: A Bop-It that Cody modified to be able to bring any object back from the past. It also doesn't seem to have any limit to the objects it can grab (as it has been used to summon a T-Rex, the meteor that killed the dinosaurs, and the big-bang) * Love Potion: A syringe of blue liquid that when a person is injected with it they fall in love with the first person they see causing them to do seemingly anything for them. However a few minutes after the injection they turn into a dragon * Aqua-Morph:A gun that turns a person into a random sea creature. But it has a limited amount of shots as it runs on penguin bone marrow. * Teleportation Machine: Several devices that when linked allow someone to teleport in to the other one. * b-b-b-Baby Machine: A toaster oven that takes the DNA of two people placed in the microscopes on top and makes a baby from it * c-c-c-Clone Machine: Another toaster oven that clones whatever is inside of it * Shrink Ray: A gun that shrinks down whatever is shot by it * Go-Kart: A light blue Go-Kart with his symbol on it * Light-Saber: A light blue Light-Saber Intelligence: 'Extraordinary Genius. Is one of the smartest characters in the series being able to build extremely futuristic technology such as a machine that grabs things from the past from a Bop-It, A gun that turns people into sea creatures (and runs on penguin bone marrow), and many others '''Weaknesses: '''None notable '| 'Lost his powers after being shocked by Bowser Junior however this may have been due to the nature of their powers '| 'Lost his powers after his lasers collided with Bowser Junior's but again this was probably due to the nature of their powers '| '''Some of his inventions don't work how he intends usually having drawbacks or unintended features '''Key: '''Base | Superpowers 1 | Superpowers 2 | with equipment Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 8